Change of Heart
by zombieguy5
Summary: a judgmental Dunsparce learns about the values of empathy and friendship and he learns not to judge people so quickly and harshly summary sucks but oh well please read and review


**A/N**

**Hey guys my first fan fic or attempt anyway i'm not sure how well it will go but i hope that i at least finish it**

**so if you guys are reading this please review and give critisicsm i just hope it doesn't suck too badly**

**but anyway enough rambling i hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Pitter-patter-pitter-patter

The cool saddening droplets of rain continually fall on my skin. I love the rain I thought to myself feels so much better than being in that stupid cave. My kind only live in dark caves and those soulless tunnels that build for ourselves hence why I like it when it rain because it's really the only time that I'm able to go outside and do a little bit of exploring without fear of being teases by the others or getting caught by those dreaded trainers.

You see I'm smaller than all adult dunsparce I barely the same size of some of the children thus I often am bullied by the others. I sometimes still have nightmares of being beaten up just because of my size

"Useless midget!" they would call me time and time again as they would either dig through my den and collapse it or just take it out directly on my body with their powerful ancient power attacks. I try to fight back but I'm just too weak to summon up the strength to attack those ugly piles of trubbish. They have no class and pick on me just because their jealous of what I will eventually do.

I'm often considered a dreamer and unfortunately it does annoy the others in this cave that doesn't help me in not being an outcast. I have dreams of escaping this depressing cave and exploring the outside world by myself. I plan on becoming strong and setting out on this journey without fear of being caught by those pesky trainers like the one who had caught my older brother.

It happened around two years ago this was when the bullying got extremely bad I still have the physical scars to prove it. Back then it wasn't only the other dunsparce who bullied me the other pokemon who lived in this cave did aswell. Their physical abuse could last hours however there was always a shining light of hope and that was my older brother. He was the perfect example of a excellent dunsparce he was big, strong, fast and had the absolute respect of everyone in this cave. He would defend me and stop them whenever he could and if they ever did anything terrible to me he usually would go teach them a lesson. He always would also tell me that one day that I will become stronger than him and any other dunsparce in here, he made me promise him that one day I will accomplish my dreams and become strong and I agreed. I never knew my mother and father so my brother was my only family and my idol. This promise was the one thing I kept most dear to me and the one thing that kept me going despite all the abuse after that horrible day.

When it happened there was rumour of a trainer that was actually looking to capture a dunsparce to use in his journey for battle. Us dunsparce are considered very useless pokemon and for some this was exciting hoping that they would be the one caught so they can prove themselves however I was not, I was scared and I would feel ashamed if I ever had the help of a trainer to accomplish my goals so I did something that would cost me my brother, I tried to prove to everyone that I could take this pokemon trainer and his team in a battle. I told my brother and he tried to forbid it because he didn't want to lose his only remaining family member to a trainer like how we apparently lost our parents. I was stubborn and didn't care; I left my little den in search of this so-called trainer.

After some time I eventually found him sitting just outside the entrance of the cave eating some lunch with his chikorita. He had that sinister snide look that most of the bullies had however there was a subtle uneasiness to his body language almost as he not wanted to do this.

" My stupid father making me go on this pokemon journey and above all else with this pathetic chikorita," he said "and now that stupid old professor wants me to catch a petty dunsparce for my team so he can do some worthless research on the battling of the most useless pokemon known to man,"

He was really starting to piss me off and I was getting ready to leave because fighting a low-life scumbag like him wouldn't be worth. This is why my brother didn't want me to go because if I got captured I would be stuck with one those trainers I thought and I started believing all trainers are like this never wanting me to suffer under their hands.

"I bet no Dunsparce has even become strong and respected well they shouldn't be they are absolutely retarded and should not even be considered a trainable pokemon"

That comment pushed me over the edge and I turned around and launched ice beam at not the chikorita but the trainer himself. He jumped out of the way and immediately turned to look at me with confusion and fear in his eyes I kinda of like seeing him scared I thought

"Wait how does that stupid thing know ice beam." he squeaked. You see when I was digging I found this thing trainers called a TM and I used it on myself and ended up learning that move so I continually practiced it when I could and now I'm able to use it with a high efficiency rate however because of my body it is still quite a weak attack but it gets the job done

"c-c'mon chikorita lets capture that thing and get out of here," he stuttered " use razor l-leaf.". I was laughing at his cowardice so much for talking big for a guy who isn't even confident against arguably the smallest dunsparce in the world when he has a pokemon that is strong. This cost me because I actually didn't register in my mind that he ordered the attack and I ended up getting hit in the back. It felt as if I was getting hundreds of sharp stones being rubbed up and down my back. It hurt a lot but I stood back up.

"Go use tackle." He ordered

This time I was ready and I dodged the tackle and followed up with swagger. This confused the chikorita however made it tougher and stronger however I had a small plan. The chikorita threw another razor leaf my way and I used protect. The leaves just bounced off as if they were a rubber ball being thrown against the wall. I waited until their next attack and they ended up using vine whip but the confusion eventually kicked in and chikorita ended up just attacking itself over and over. It worked I thought because now it is easy for me to dodge her physical attacks and everything else I can use protect and I'll wait till she makes herself faint.

"What are you doing you runt attack him not yourself." The trainer was now screaming at his chikorita.

This just disgusted me at the thought of a trainer treating a pokemon this badly especially when you can see that the pokemon is trying extremely hard to succeed in this battle so I decided to end it quickly and just tackle the chikorita whom was about to faint but I was stopped when I heard her trainer yell out to use counter. I then felt the sheer force of the attack directly into my face. Felt worse than when I had my den collapse directly on top of me. The attack left me injured and I was struggling to stand up. I then saw the trainer take out a pokeball and was ready to throw it. My eyes widened and I tried and tried to get off my hurt ass and run from this horrible person he looked at me and smiled evilly, the smiled had burned itself into my memory. I eventually gave up and looked up and opened my eyes to see the ball being thrown at me. I held my breath and I heard something jump and I saw my brother my dear brother jump I front of the pokeball.

I watched it suck him in and roll once, C'mon bro don't get caught

…Twice, It's a joke isn't bro, isn't it

…three times, Just get out already I know your just teaching me a lesson

The ball stopped the trainer just grabbed it and left despite me being injured there. I remained silent as I pondered what happened. I then quietly went back to my den beaten, broken and depressed about my brother whilst I cursed all trainers everywhere vowing to never be caught and complete the promise to my brother.

I finished recollecting that scene in my head and head back inside the cave because the rain stopped meaning trainers are more inclined to coming outside now. I moved back into the lonely and depressed nature of this cave not knowing the big change that will occur in my life.

**There you go i hope it isn't too short and hope you enjoyed it**

**please review**


End file.
